


Gone with the Sin

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanvid, Gen, HP - Freeform, Video, gen - Freeform, snape - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An artwork video tribute to Professor Snape following his story from beginning to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone with the Sin

**Pairing:** None, just Snape  
 **File Size:** 40 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Gone With the Sin"  
 **Artist:** H.I.M.  
 **Summary:** An artwork video tribute to Professor Snape following his story from beginning to end.  
 **Warning:** DH spoilers

[Download Gone With the Sin](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Gone%20with%20the%20Sin.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Gone With the Sin on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2007/09/01/gone-with-the-sin-snape-tribute/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Gone%20with%20the%20Sin.wmv)


End file.
